The Volturi's Daughter
by M.J. Hughes
Summary: Set in new moon edward has left victoria turned bella and she is now filled with vindictive rage and will not stop until she has her revenge. R&R OOC/AU NOT BxE Pairings Different
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey I'm – I'm not a writer as such i just scrawl down stories that pop into my head**

**First FANfiction R & R All reviews and comments appreciated  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters all credit goes to Stepheie Meyer**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Inspiration For This Story:

Author Of "Hybrid Theory" - Steffers

Anyone that has Written A Bella Volturi Story and NOT put Bella And Edward Back Together

I Hate B x E Pairing and i fully intend to make that obvious i this chapter or story

One shot: Possible Continuation (2 Reviews For Update)

**The Volturi's Daughter**

-Flashback-

BPOV

"He's gone" i thought to myself, I fell to the ground emotion surging through me, the pain that shook my body was agonizing i felt as if was going to be torn in two, this pain was accompanied by a blood curling scream. which was abruptly cut off by a cold hand which clasped over my mouth

"Shhhhh Bella" The voice said, my mind was blank nothing registered except that low whisper

"This is for James" the menace in the voice was now clear and i had no doubt as to who that voice belonged to.

"Kill me" I whimpered my voice was barely audible but i knew it was enough for V..v.v..her to hear.

"Oh i wil...what do you mean?, you say that like you would welcome death!.

"Death is nothing compared to how i feel now" as another surge of pain ripped through my body. I was going to pass out, at least I wouldn't feel my death.

Victoria grinned sadistically at me,"Oh well then, i am going to turn you so that my sadistic side can watch you suffer in terrible pain for the whole of eternity". I froze she was going to turn me if she did i was going to hunt her down once i was changed and i was going to personally thank her for turning me, then i would track the biggest bastard of them all _Edward Cullen._

"Bye Bye Bella" Victoria said, at first i felt nothing, but then it hit me like a train flinging me to the ground, I lost control of my body it started spasming, the pain was like been attacked by a Nerve Jammer but concentrated to a billionth of a micrometer the pain was every where

tearing at my flesh i wanted to die from this pain i screamed and when i did my body spasms grew in intensity i was being flung on the ground by the spasms i couldn't see anything just darkness.

VPOV

As Bella spasmed on the ground I stood there motionless, i had watched countless transformations but this one frightened me, i had never seen a reaction as powerful as this one, when i couldn't watch her anymore I glided into the Forest.

BPOV

The pain burned for days on end never relenting the spasms never subsiding but only growing intensity shaking my body more violently then i had thought possible, when suddenly the pain began to fade away until it was completely gone, i didn't dare open my eyes instead i used what seemed to be my enhanced hearing to hear what was around me i heard the wind rustling the ground an animal pawing the dirt i could also hear a high whining sound but i couldn't decide on what it was, then i heard another sound... it sounded like .... breathing, and it was close by looked in the direction that the sound came from and noticed a tangle of red hair facing away from me, the tangle of red hair reminded me of some one..... Victoria, suddenly Victoria was in front of me, i had no clue how it happened but she was there her eyes met mine they were fearful, no make that extremely her fearful, venom pooled in her eyes this reminded me of a promise i had made to myself it clicked in my brain a smile lit up my face i stepped back and slipped into a crouch.

"You will die Victoria" i growled menacingly.........

-Flashback Ends-


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to Add next chapter as i had another idea take over my conscience... without further ado....

"Bella, Darling" Aro called, he only ever called me 'darling' when ever he knew we were out of earshot from the others which believe me was a rare occurrence.

"Yes Father?" i called quietly, the memory of the flash back had rage beginning to boil in the pit of my stomach i blocked it from my mind.

"Would you meet us in the throne room in 2 minutes, we have some pressing matters that must be brought to your attention".

s"Sure thing" i said nonchalantly, this better be good i thought angrily, whenever Aro thought that a matter needed to be brought to my attention it was always, always just an excuse to show me off to any vampires who happened to be visiting Volterra, he knew that i knew but i still loved it it made me feel special which was such a difference to my human life no i need a more suiting word hmmm i thought unconsciously tapping my foot on the ground i finally settled on torture, i flashed to my closet to find something to wear... hmmm i ended up picking up a simple black dress which cut off mid thigh and emphasized my curves in all the right places not that they needed the help i gave my self a once over in the mirror my blonde hair hung down to my waist and contrasted nicely with my dress and my lovely new stilettos that Demetri had managed to buy me against my wishes, my pale skin was sickly pale but it still managed to glow my face was refined and soft no longer chiselled and boxy like my human body once i was satisfied with my appearance i turned to run from my room when i decided to try something that i had not attempted since that fateful day with Victoria i had never explained my little talent to the Volturi leaders as it was already more than enough, along with my mind reading, my ability to unhinge some ones mind from its owner and the ability to erase or plant memories, i could also kill just by snapping my fingers at people i had never used it before but i knew it was there ..... Aro i thought.

In an instant i was at Aro's side, he happened to be conversing with felix when he just about ran away with fright

"BBBella Love" he said hoarsley, "How do you do that"

I Beamed at him "Oh you know , its a talent of mine"

" Hmm this will make this so much easier" he commented to no one in particular

"Who, what, when, where" i asked purely out of habit

Carlisle Cullen's Coven, have requested assistance in a battle agaist several hundred newborns acting on behalf of a Vampire known as Victoria"

"No" i hissed, "That is not possible, i killed her my self" with my own special method which Aro knew nothing about.

"COUNSEL IS CALLED" i said loud enough for everyone it the whole of Volterra castle to hear

i pulled my jet black cloak and fastened the golden clasps on and ascended to the chair off centre from the others and sat back and waiting for the Castle to assemble

MPOV

"COUNSEL IS CALLED" Bella's voice rang through the castle, oh shit i though this wasn't good Bella As a Rule never called counsel except in dire and or exceptional circumstances everyone knew when you heard her call you stopped whatever you were doing and you ran your pale vampire butt to the throne room, this suited me just fine as my pointless meandering around the castle was not helping soothe the ache of nearly 4000 years of life, so i grabbed my cloak and ran to the throne room

"Bella my dear what is wrong" i said shakily

"You'll find out soon enough Uncle M" She smiled at me i took my seat on my throne and waited for Caius to arrive.

BPOV

Once Aro & Caius were both seated the throne filled with people who had anxious looks on there faces almost frightened,

"Hush" I whispered the room filled with deathly silence at once "Be calm people" i said as a smile crept on my face i couldn't see Demetri anywhere i sighed Demetri... i thought in an instant and i was standing behind his right shoulder i grabbed his shoulder and before he knew it Felix... I Thought we flashed next to felix who backed away stuned

"Did you think you could skip counsel, Demetri" I questioned him before i flashed to my seat and sat and fixed my gaze upon him menacingly

"Uhh " he sttuttered "No Bella i didnt hear you"

"well thats to bad i thought

"Some one get me a human feliz left and was back in a second with a very frightened human

"Demetri want to see what happens when people decide that Counsel is called"

"Whatever is your wish" he said sullenly i raised myy hand at him forcing him to look at the human i stretched my hand out towards the human ad clicked my fingers and the human was gone and in his place was a pile of smoldering ash, I Heard everyone's jaw drop open

"I Have an announcement so PAY! attention".....


	3. Chapter 3

"Our Favorite 'Olympic Coven'" I didn't hide the sneer in my voice, has requested help from The Volturi, A Hiss filled the hall everyone knew what they had done to me there thoughts were burning with anger and pure hatred, if any human had walked in at this point in time I would not blame them if they died of a cardiac arrest, if i left the situation any longer it was going to spill over into something much much deadlier

"Calm, Please, I am delighted to hear your "views" on the coven merely reflect mine, however this is more important, as newborns are involved and must be wiped out" I was interrupted by Aro's mental yelling in my head _bella bella! try and summon him try and summon Carlisle"_ I Gave him a disapproving look and was about to continue with my rant when Aro tried again _try please it could make our i mean your job so much easier, _then his thoughts took on a gentler tone _so much less pain for you, at least try._ he had a point i could at least try _Carlisle Cullen, Leader of The Olympic Coven, I summon to you stand before The Volturi_ at first nothing happened when suddenlyout of no where Carlisle was on his knees in front of me and my father and my Uncles.

"Wha..What how did i get here, where am I Who are yo...." he was ranting we he noticed The Three Volturi Leaders at there thrones with an empty throne next to them.

"Carlisle" The greeted in unison there voices low and gravely. When the crowd recognized his name they turned on him in an instant growls filled the Throne room.

"No" I Commanded "You will not attack this (i was hard pressed to say it but i did anyway) man.......Yet" My hood was still on and my body made shapeless by it" _Carlisle_ i thought and was in front of him straight away " To answer your questions Carlisle" i spat "as you are no doubt aware you are in the Volterra Castle, How did you get here? i asked rhetorically" "I summoned you of course and we Are The 4 Volturi" i flashed into my throne before he could respond.

"Now of your request, Carlisle" questioned Aro

"Yes, Aro you see we have a problem with a certain vampire who is looking to avenge her mates death"

"Oh your in a spot of bother then aren't you carlisle" said Demetri mockingly rolling his eyes at me

"but why would a vampire be seeking to attack your coven in retaliation for her mates death" Aro was pretending to be slow but he knew exactly what Carlisle was talking about"

"Yes, well you see my son Edward.."

"Enough Carlisle" " We are all very aware of your predicament, but what exactly do you require from us"

"We would like some fighting aid" his voice faded away finally recognizing that this was a lot cause i stood up and walked to exit the room the crowd parted making way for me i stopped at the Door

"Aro" I said quietly "Assemble The Death Dealers" everyone gasped at the name, Aro, Marcus & Caius just stared at me and nodded solemnly

"Death Dealers" Carlisle whispered the fear in his voice breaking on dealers _ be gone Carlisle you are no longer needed go back to where you came from_ i continued through the doors i knew when Carlisle had left by the sharp intake of breath

"_Yes the death dealer the volturi's weapon it had only assembled once in the last 20 millenia, if the Death Dealers were involved you were either very very very loved or you were the most despised in the entire world however i was now leader and we would stamp out these new born and the cullens for once and all!"_


End file.
